Birthday
by 00Kennedy
Summary: It's Dean's Birthday and Sam and John have forgotten. Who would have thought that a demon would remind them of such a special day a Teenchesters story!


**Hi... well, that's awkward. Well this is a Teenchester story Dean is 16 Sam is 12 and guess who else is in this...John! I don't know about you guys but I was really sad when John died anyway this story is a one shot called Birthday hope you like it!**

Deans POV

I wake up and look at the old motel alarm clock great fifteen minutes till it goes off wonderful...wait a second I look at the calendar and it's the 24th, of January? Guess it's my birthday! Cool. I look over the bed and Sammy is still sound asleep so I ruffle his hair and climb out of bed. I look out the motel window to see if dads back yet but like every other morning this week no Impala to be seen I groan and look into the fridge to see what I'm gonna have to make Sammy for breakfast the only things left is two eggs a quarter loaf of bread and a swallow of milk, I sigh and start making the eggs. After about fifteen minutes I have the bread toasted and two eggs on the plate "Sammy!" I call out but I don't get a response "Sam!" I yell again "dean?" His small 12 year old voice asks "Get your grub!" I call to him I hear his bed squeak as he gets out and he heads toward the table I decide to go back to get a shower and as I run the water I can hear the sound of the impala pulling up "dads here!" I whisper happily to myself. Maybe we are doing something today. Wow I sound like such a chic I mean yeah it's my birthday but it is just another day and all. I guess it would just be nice to maybe do something normal for a change.

After I get out of the shower I get dressed and head toward the table where I can hear muffled shouting. I sigh thinking about how sick and tired I am of hearing those two bicker all the time "We can't stay just because you have a field trip!" Dad shouts "Why Not! I never get to do anything normal EVER!" Sammy yells back same as always I walk in and the yelling doesn't stop so I just plop on the couch and listen in "I'm the father in this situation if I say we're moving THEN WE ARE MOVING!" Dads voice thunders through the motel but Sammy's voice does too "Newsflash just because I'm 12 doesn't mean I can't make adult choices! What if Dean stays with me! He acts more like a dad then You do!" I honestly don't know what to say to that I mean honestly this town isn't that great, but me and Sam staying here alone for longer then a week sounds improbable. "Sammy For the last time Pack Your Things!" Sammy's face is bright red and he seems like he's about to explode in anger "Dad, For the last time it's SAM and No I'm not some stupid soldier that you can throw around! I'm Not Dean! I make my own decisions!" I stand up and both Sammy-Sam and dad look at me "oh man Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean" Sam tries to explain "naw it's fine...Hey I'm gonna run to the store to pick up some things y'all need anything?" they both quietly say their nos and I head out.

I put the hoodie I'm wearing up over my head as I walk down the block. I mean I can make my own decisions like I decided to go out and get food for us...right I mean I'm not just a soldier I'm more then that I do more than that how can they not see that! I'm being stupid, this is all stupid. I walk across the street and see that they had a tax change again and all the prices are up a dollar. A dollar that I don't have I walk through the store and soon enough I spot the celebration section the party hats, streamers, cake-I'm more of a pie person but still, I look over toward a wall and see the calendar date again I sigh and continue shopping I think about how I never truly had a party of any sorts I guess I am to much of a solider but I guess that's just me and who I am I take orders. I can't leave the store with nothing or they will think that I'm shoplifting so I grab a few water bottles and granola bars and head to the cashier as they scan them I see a bag of m&ms and think of the last time I'v had the candy, too long I decide and I buy a bag for me and Sammy to share.

Once the cashier finishes scanning all the items I put them in a bag and walk home when I get there the lights are off and I can't see dad or Sammy anywhere "hello!?" I call out I turn just in time to see a demon behind me, I drop my bag and whip out my knife but I'm not fast enough and it grabs me by my hands "I don't believe we have met my names Crowley!"

Johns POV

Sam and I are left alone Dean has left to get supplies which means we are gonna have to either deal with this situation or avoid each other. Sam sighs and I'm guessing he's ready to make a compromise for a 12 year old that boy sure does have a smart mouth on him. "look dad I'm sorry I just want to do something other than hunting!" He says I nod "look maybe a few more days wouldn't hurt" I say Sam's face brightens immediately "Really!" He asks "yeah" I sigh Sam runs forward and hugs me and I tense up for a moment before hugging him back "awwww what a touching moment!" Says a man from behind me I jump back shoving Sam behind me "Crowly!?" I ask confused as to why some cross roads demon was here "the one and only!" He says while tipping his imaginary hat "what do you want!?" I ask him pushing Sam back farther "why does it always have to be something I want Maybe this time it's something You want" he says while pouring himself whiskey that appeared from no where "I don't want anything" I spit out "I wasn't talking about you, you I meant Dean where is he by the way?" Why does he want Dean? I look back at Sammy and he looks scared and worked "Not here" I spit out again "well then let's bring him here!" Crowley snaps his fingers and then the next thing we know Sam and I are no longer in the motel room.

Nobody's POV

Sam and John looked around but couldn't figure out where they were when they stumbled upon what looked to be a window. As they got closer to it they realized that it was hovering above Dean they could see and hear him but he couldn't see or hear them John watched as His 16 year old son walked around the covenant store and was surprised to see Dean stop at the party isle. Why is Dean looking at party hats and streamers Dean then looks at a calendar and sighs John takes a few steps closer to the window and sees the date is January 24th "what's so special about the 24th?" John asks Sam, sam looks completely stunned but he manages to mumble out "wh..why..why didn't he say anything?!" Sam looks about ready to cry "Sam what day is it!?" John asks angrily wanting to know what was so important that both of his sons seemed to act different then it hit him "Oh Marry please forgive me!" He whispers to himself he looks back at Sammy and he seemed to have calmed down enough to think "we need to get out of here!" John said "yeah but how!" Sam asks angrily "CROWLEY!" John yells

"I don't believe we met the names Crowley" Dean looks at "Crowley" suspiciously and nods his head "ok, yeah well good for you, now what do you want? where's my family?!" Dean demands Crowley smiles menacingly at the teenagers outburst "you see I know that you want something..we all do! And it just so happens to be that I posses the power to give you what it is you want!" Crowley paces throughout the room staring evilly at the oldest son of his sworn enemy. "How?" Dean asks crossing his arms "easily with the snap of my fingers" Crowley says sitting down with a bottle of whiskey Dean takes a couple steps to the right in an attempt to nonchalantly get his fathers knife Crowley doesn't seem to notice as Dean continues to play along "how do you know I want something?" He asks Crowley looks up and laughs "seriously! Come on! I may be a demon but even I know that birthdays are special" he laughed leaning back farther in his chair "I may know it's special but apparently they don't" Crowley points towards something he can't see "and I know that that's truly what you want, isn't it to be thought of as something more then a good soldier! am I right?! to mean _something_ to them! You do everything and They Don't See It! The Don't WANT To see It!" Crowley is shouting by the end of his speech but he relaxes again and grabs his cup "now how about we make a deal"

John watches his son from the window and is shocked to discover how calm he is as he talks to this..this..scum of the earth! What John doesn't understand is why Dean is actually asking questions and _agreeing_ with _it_ but then he notices Dean's hand slowly move toward his knife "Thata Boy!" John yells Sammy still looks ready to burst into tears but Sam holds it in since now was NOT the time to start acting like some chic.

"Now how about we make a deal" Crowley says "yeah how about bring my family back or I gut you like a friggin fish" Dean says while quickly smashing Crowley's head back leaving the knife against his neck "now now now I like this meat suit!" He snaps his fingers and John and Sam are back in the old motel room "just let me know if you change your mind because both you and I know they won't change unless you make them" he smiles and disappears in red smoke leach the three winchesters alone in the old motel room.

Deans POV

I slowly turn to my family "Sam, Dad you guys ok?" They both nod Sam opens his mouth like he's about to say something but quickly closes it and leans over and whispers something in dads ear "hey uh Dean why don't you go and wash up me and Sammy are gonna go out for groceries" dad says I look down at the floor and nod "yes sir" I say then walk into the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes I'm done and I head out of the shower to get are still gone so I sit at the table when suddenly I remember my m&ms I grab them out of my hoodie and son realize they were ripped open and melted. I sigh and throw them away I lay my head on the table my head facing toward the calendar "happy birthday to me" I mumble to myself, but then I take a glimpse at the clock 12:38 I sigh again "never mind" I mumble again before putting my head in between my arms.

"Dean?" My dad calls I jump up out of the chair startled by the noise "Ahhhh! Oh... sorry you scared me!" I look around and ask "where's Sammy?" "Bringing something important in" dad says smiling soon Sammy comes walking in with a giant cake, party balloons, and streamers! I laugh while looking at the things "What's all this!?" I look around and dads cutting a big piece of cake for us all "Happy Birthday!" Sammy calls Dad looks up and clasps me on the shoulder "Happy birthday son!" I smile and say back "thanks dad, just uh one thing don't you guys know? I'm more of a pie person!"

 **So what did you think? The ending was a bit of a uplifter if you know what I mean, but hope you like it tell me what you think Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


End file.
